


Winter nights

by yveverland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yveverland/pseuds/yveverland
Summary: winter's lonely, they say. jeno hopes to differ.





	Winter nights

Winter was all Jeno could think about as he looked outside, past the frosted glass, to see tiny snowflakes falling gracefully to the ground. He continued to look out the window. Maybe he was hoping something would take him out of this horrible class, or maybe someone. 

Moments later, the bell ringed, signalling the end of the school day. Jeno sighed as he packed up his supplies - all he wanted to do was get home. 

He stepped out into the brisk winter air, bracing himself for how cold it could be. He continued his daily commute but took a special detour that he did every Friday - he went to the nearby bakery. 

The tiny bells ringed as Jeno stepped into the bakery. He heard a familiar voice as soon as he was noticed. 

“Hey you’re back again? This seems to be some sort of tradition of yours.” The woman said with a smile. Jeno paused for a moment before he let out a small laugh, saying.

“Yeah... I guess it is. The usual then please.” Jeno waited patiently for the bakery owner to wrap up his order and took in the gentle aroma of the shop. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of the owner. 

“Here you go! Just the way you like 'em sweetie.” Jeno thanked her and went on his way, soon he would be home.

Jeno opened the door to a quiet house and called out, “Hey! I'm home!” He set his bag down and took the box of cookies out from it. He went to the kitchen and got two glasses of milk out and brought the milk and cookies to the couch. He set up a movie and got comfortable. 

....

The credits started to roll and Jeno was still. The cookies had been eaten, the milk was long gone... except for one glass. Jeno looked beside him, ”Did you like the movie? You always told me about how it’s your favorite.” But he didn't get a response, of course he knew he never would. He smiled meekly and whispered to himself.

“Pictures can't speak.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh, I hope that you enjoyed this emo shit! This was my first time writing an actual fic so I hope it was good!! If you would like more dumb shit from me you could always.. follow me @yveverland on twitter :').


End file.
